ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Blackrock (comics)
Blackrock is a fictional supervillain in the DC Comics universe. Blackrock is a recurring enemy of Superman first appearing in Action Comics #458, (April 1976). Pre-Crisis and Zero Hour Blackrock was the creation of Dr. Peter Silverstone in an attempt to increase ratings for the United Broadcasting television network. Silverstone hypnotized UB President Sam Tanner and later Tanner's nephew, Les Vegas, to fill the role. A third Blackrock (an energy construct) was created by Tanner's command not much later. However, it is known that eventually Silverstone assumed the mantle of Blackrock himself, using a powerful stone that could metabolize electromagnetic energy into energy to achieve flight, energy blasts and superhuman strength, and fought Superman several times. This rock, while a technological artifact, has the appearance of a polished gem that is black as coal. It was appropriately dubbed the "Blackrock". Post-Crisis The post-Crisis version was stated (in Batman/Superman adventures) to be a symbiotic alien life form, rather than a creation of Dr. Silverstone. Its appearance and abilities are approximately the same. Silverstone is the only Pre-Crisis user of the stone that has been mentioned in Post-Crisis continuity. Overuse of the Blackrock's powers blinded Silverstone and left him insane. He was found sitting muttering to himself and watching constant television in an apartment by an ex-convict named Sam Benjamin, who beat Silverstone to death with the Blackrock and took it for himself. Despite its power, his inexperience with the Blackrock led to his defeat, and Superman took the stone and threw it towards the Sun. A short time later, Alexander Luthor, Jr., disguised as Lex Luthor, dispatched Bizarro to retrieve the Blackrock from the Sun before passing it on to a South American woman named Lucia, a drug smuggler and revolutionary who had been jailed by Superman before. Her intense feelings of hatred towards the Man of Steel matched those of the Blackrock, and she proved particularly adept in using it. However, her skills were not enough to defeat Superman, and the Blackrock withdrew into itself. It was eventually shown that the Blackrock had been kept by Superman who eventually locked it away in his Fortress of Solitude. The Blackrock eventually escaped and bonded with Plastic Man. Shortly after the Blackrock was removed from Plastic Man, and found its way into the hands of Batman, who shortly afterwards decided he needed its powers to help him stop a (then) rampaging Superman. Powers and abilities The post-Crisis wielders of the Blackrock seem to have developed differing powers based on their personality. All seem to have possessed superhuman strength and endurance, flight and energy projection abilities. The Blackrock also has the ability to absorb ambient energy to empower its wielder. Dr. Silverstone seemed most adept at using its ability to process information from TV and radio signals. Samuel Benjamin was particularly skilled at using it to boost his own physical strength and toughness. Lucia's abilities seemed to be an amalgamation of her predecessors', but she seemed to prefer using its energy projection abilities and discovered a way to use it to drain Superman's power. While the stone had bonded to Plastic Man, he was not shown using its abilities much. Batman used it in much the same way that Lucia did, however Batman showed more of a preference for physical combat than Lucia did. Jimmy Olsen and several other humans were bonded to Blackrocks when a shower of them rained down on Earth. These people showed some level of superhuman abilities similar to those demonstrated by Lucia, etc. but it wasn't shown if they were as strong. External links *Supermanica entry on pre-Crisis Blackrock *Obscure characters Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:DC Comics aliens Category:DC Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:DC Comics characters who can fly Category:Fictional serial killers Category:Fictional parasites Category:1976 comics characters debuts